Making Amends 100 Years Old
by White Shade
Summary: AmmyXWaka fanfic. In the end, they returned together, so why didn't they work together in the first place to save Nippon? Why Waka was so independent and sometimes mysterious throughout the game. Takes place after Yami.


Ameterasu sat on a secluded rock in the Celestial Plain, surrounded by water. She couldn't stop thinking about her adventures with Issun, and the prophet Waka's little predictions about her future. For a god, even what she had witnessed in her battles with Ninetails and Orochi was panning out to be almost too much. Still, Ammy had also let fate take its course, which seemed for the most part to be something saddening or unfortunate.

Of course, she still had Waka. He returned with her to the Celestial Plain. However, his time here hadn't been spent as he hoped it would. Waka thought he'd find tranquility and some sort of closure here from his practically extinct tribe. Not that the prophet didn't like the heavens, not at all. In fact he would stay here forever, but the truth was, Waka spent a _lot_ of his time worrying about and watching Ameterasu.

After everything they'd been through and at the end, risking their lives for each other...now to only have it end with Ammy looking so depressed and miserable. Waka couldn't help but worry that there was something out of place here.

Ammy just wasn't the same since Yami. Being a god, Waka figured she was used to this sort of thing, saving the land and all. For him, that had been a new thing, given his circumstances and background. The prophet watched the sun god from a long distance, as usual. He sighed, fearing for Ammy, but mostly worrying if she'd go back to Nippon so quickly. Perhaps she missed some of her new friends, but he knew that neither of them should go back so soon after completely destroying the evil lord. Now that people believed in the gods again, Waka thought Ameterasu would feel better. Instead, she looked at the water all day.

Waka didn't play his flute, for he couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt he had to talk to Ammy today, and maybe express his worry to her. The prophet made his way down to her spot, where she lay in her wolf form. Waka noticed she had been in great favor of that form lately.

"Ameterasu," Waka began, but she wouldn't even look back at him.

"Ma chérie," he said. "Why do you sit here day in 'till day out? You're starting to worry me."

Ammy transformed into a human and looking into Waka's eyes. He saw nothing but sadness and possibly a hint of regret. Now, he feared the situation was worse than he had predicted. As he walked closer, Ammy didn't seem to mind. Embraced her into a hug, Waka didn't want to let go, and in turn, Ammy wasn't showing any sign of wanting to be let go. She needed to talk to him.

Still, she said nothing so far.

"Ma chérie," Waka said, but he didn't finish that sentence because for the first time in many many long years, he heard her voice...and it had a lot to say.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I never meant to leave you..."

"It's alright, you're here..." Waka began again, but she cut him off this time. She broke out of the hug.

"No! No, it's not okay! I jumped ruthlessly in front of Orochi and left you for 100 years because I _had_ to save Nagi. I almost left you again when I did the same thing for Susano! I knew that you saw everything in your prophecies and predictions and...I don't blame you for being cross with me," Ameterasu suddenly said, pouring out her emotions of guilt and sorrow.

"Ameterasu," Waka said, caught up in shock that Ammy still knew him so well. Even though he'd been separated from her for 100 years.

"No, Waka," Ammy continued. "I knew something had changed when I laid eyes on you in Agata Forest. You challenged me not because I you felt I was weak, but because you wanted to let me know how much I angered you...and how sad you were for those 100 years after I lay dead in Kamiki. I already knew that you were upset, so much so that you just went off and did your own thing, leaving me to deal with a cursed Nippon. Waka...you could have worked _with_ me! Your prophecies would have made me more prepared, and my...though I suppose what I had to offer wasn't what you wanted."

"What was that which you had to offer?" Waka asked.

"My protection and guidance," Ammy replied. "You wanted to prove that you could do it all yourself. You even pulled off Divine Intervention. I knew you were mad, but I didn't think it would take battle and the restoration of Nippon and its northern parts until Yami for you to forgive me."

Waka couldn't believe this. Ammy was right, he _had_ been a little hot under the collar from the fact that she had just jumped in front of Orochi and died before he he even had the chance to see her again. He knew Ammy was a god, but he felt it was wrong she had to die instead of Nagi. For 100 years, he continued with the Tao Troopers, but everyday, he thought of Ameterasu. Then, the destruction came again, and Waka had been determined to destroy it because last time, it was the very thing that took Ammy away from him.

Not to mention he felt worse than before, for he was the one who guarded the Moon Cave, and the one time he left for the capital, someone had already slipped in and removed the sword. Especially when he found out it was Susano and that someone like him could remove the sword so easily! Then, the thought of Orochi returning made Waka even more angry. However Ameterasu had returned, and even she managed to dispel the curse from Kamiki, Hanna Valley, and Shinshu Field by the time they met in Agata Forest.

His words toward her had been harsh because he was angered over the fact that she came back for Nippon again...but never for him. Every day for 100 years...

"It shouldn't have taken that long, I admit, but 100 years is a long time. It would have taken something large for me to forgive you. Still, you knew me as if you had been around, and for someone like me...from the Moon Tribe, you showed faith in me. I couldn't believe it at first. My apologies, Ameterasu, for using you the way I did and acting like I knew everything about present day Nippon," Waka explained.

There was a silent moment between them, and it was then Ammy realized something she hadn't before.

"You never moved on?" she asked. "After I died the first time, you never got over it?" The prophet shook his head.

"I could never, no matter how much I was tempted out of revenge or anger...I could never do that to ma chérie," Waka told her.

"When you defended me after I had to you," Ammy said, a small smile on her face. "I knew you still cared about me. That you still had faith in me, and in that moment, I saw you were ready to give anything for that fight, even your life..."

"There's where you are wrong," Waka contradicted. "The only thing you've gotten wrong about me since we met. I wasn't going to give _anything_. I'd have given anything...except you. I had you in my sight since that meeting in Agata, and I didn't want to let you slip away again. Not from me."

Ammy stood, staring at him in wonder and awe. He really did care, even if Issun thought otherwise. If Waka had been watching her the whole time, then if he thought she couldn't handle something, he'd have stepped in. Ammy realized that when the time came to handle Ninetails and Yami. After all, it was he who had preformed Divine Intervention on the northern section of Ryoshima Coast, letting her advance without worry. Then, they took on Yami _together._

"Waka...I..." she trailed off, but he silenced her with his flute to her lips. He stepped closer to her, finally able to admit this to her, after 100 years of wishing deep in his heart he'd have done so long ago.

"Ameterasu...ma chérie," the prophet whispered. He took the flute away from her lips and replaced the gap with his own. He pulled her closer to him, and Ammy went with her instinct...kissing him back. Releasing her lips from his, Waka inhaled silently and let his feelings out for once. It only took two words.

"Je ta'ime."


End file.
